


Railways to Nowhere

by WaffleNights



Series: Splatoon ramblings [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 8's friend came along, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Octo Expansion DLC, just felt like I should add that lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleNights/pseuds/WaffleNights
Summary: After the end of Octo Expansion, the two octolings have to now find a place in the surface world. One is having much more doubts than the other, and the metro seems to call just as much as Inkopolis. With the help of Agent Four, she seeks to find out if the events of the Deepsea Metro was worth the risk.
Relationships: Agent 4 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Series: Splatoon ramblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776790





	Railways to Nowhere

Agent Seven chewed on her nail, not blinking as she gazed intently on the laptop screen in front of her. She sighed at the latest sketchy ad she scrolled past, taking her glasses off and rubbing one of her bloodshot eyes. Seven put her glasses on and continued scrolling. The creaking of the cold couch she was on, the train in the distance, and the clicking of the keyboard had been all she had heard for the past several hours. The only disturbance to that time was the owner of the apartment, but Agent Four had left to go play some Turf War matches with friends. Seven had sworn she’d heard Four return, but since Four hadn’t come into the room she had been stationary in she hadn’t had a real idea if she was.

That was until she heard a knock on the door. Seven quickly brought up another tab and clicked on one of the many bookmarks Four filled the bar with. Seven kept glancing back and forth between the door and the loading bar until the agent finally bumped open the door, two steaming mugs in hand, “Dang it, oh, hey Sevs! Still on that laptop?” Four smiled. 

Seven sighed, eyes now glued to the laptop on her lap, internally begging the page to load.The inkling took a couple steps forward, leaning forward and reaching out one of the cups. Seven tapped the search bar and started spamming the spacebar. 

“...Gee, thanks for asking! It’s a hot cup of cocoa!” Four dropped her voice dramatically, “Coincidentally, one of these happens to be for a brooding octoling on my couch.” The agent started to scroll through the webpage. It had finally loaded, but her brows scrunched in confusion.

“Psst, Seven; that’s you!” Seven finally pushed the screen down and turned to the other girl. Agent Four had one mug that was plain red, with the other being heavily splatoween inspired. Seven took the blank one. “I know of your persistence in celebrating holidays early, but spring is much too soon for any splatoween festivities.”

“Heh, who said I ever put it away? Waste of a perfectly good mug! And, take a look at yours then.” Seven scrunched her face, turning the cup around showing a snowman smiling back, much like Seven’s acquaintance now plopped down beside her. “I suppose it is practical.”

“Obviously! And Del always gets so annoyed whenever I use them.”

“Hm.”

“Anyways, whatcha up to?”

“Scrolling through…” Seven had no idea what she was looking at. Suezshi leaned over and looked similarly puzzled, “My blog?” 

Seven sat up a bit, “Y-yes, I don’t understand, what I’m looking at.” It wasn’t like it was a lie. Four chuckled, “Then I can… ugh, Sevs,” Four leaned over and clicked the previous tab, “really? You’re looking at apartments  _ again _ ?”

Seven shook her head, “And again, I continue to not see the issue. I am sleeping on your couch, Four.” she gestured to it under them as Four got up, throwing her hands above her head. “Oh my cod.”

“You already have a roommate Four, Three isn’t sleeping here now just to make room for me!”

“Hold up, Del went to go visit her  _ family _ , don’t act like that was you. You’re not even taking up her room, you’re sleeping in here! Besides she was moving out anyway, Del can deal with another roomie for however long she needs to.”

“And I doubt she will be in such a state to be able anytime soon. Agent Three is still recovering from her injuries as well.” Meeting Four’s gaze again, Seven saw how distressed the squid was becoming. Seven paused, trying to get her thoughts together. 

“Listen, I don’t even know if I will stay surface wise. It wouldn’t make sense to push Three out just for me to leave, especially while she is still recovering. Better for bothering as least people as possible.”

“Ugh! You’re not bothering us! You’re our friend in a tight spot with nowhere to go. Of course we let you stay.” Four was starting to get very interested in her drink. Seven closed the laptop. What was she doing? She didn’t need to tell Four that, Four was going to be stubborn no matter what Seven decided to do. One of the two would budge eventually, and Seven was not going to be them. She took a long sip from her drink.

“.... I thought everyone who heard the Inkantation wanted to come up here?”

Seven let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. Seven was confused how few hadn’t noticed until Seven herself announced it. “I did.”

The agent looked like a kicked puppy, “You don’t like it here?”

Seven was going to question why Four thought so, before she realised what she let slip. “I didn’t say that.”

“Then why do you wanna leave?”

Seven remained silent. Four continued, “I mean, didn’t you and Eight work so hard to get here? You nearly died a ton of times, and you’re apparently two out of a thousand-”

“Ten thousand and eight.” Seven muttered in a hiss.

“Yeah. And one of those few two people were you. You got to escape, why go back?” The agent sounded truly baffled, but the octarian refused to look back up and be absolutely sure.

“It’s complicated. Just forget about it. Thank you for the cocoa.” She took her cup and reflected the inkling’s bashfulness. 

“Well, I’m glad one of them was you. You’re my friend.” Seven didn’t know how to respond. She waited for Four to continue the conversation. But she didn’t. 

The two returned to the silence, Seven tapping her fingers on the laptop. Four leaned back on a dresser instead of her bed. Seven grabbed and felt more around her mug groaned.

“My drink is getting cold. I’m going to heat it up, don’t wait for me.” Seven put Four’s laptop aside and got up to leave, when Four jumped off the couch.

“Wait! If you’re going to bed, I wanted to ask you, well, prolly ask you something!”

The octarian paused, “Probably?”

“Yes, well, look,” the inkling took an exaggeratedly large breath before continuing, “You’re really cool and really good at being an agent, Cap’n and Del confirmed, and I dunno if you’ve noticed I’m kind of lagging behind Del, and Pearl, Marina, basically everybody, so, huff,” Seven held a hand out when the Four started gasping for air, “so, can, can you please take me to the Deepsea Metro?!” 

Seven choked. “What?!”

“The subway-“

“I understand-the wording, I get the wording, but, why exactly would you want to go down there?” She couldn’t understand, agent Four just went over how dangerous and life threatening that damned subway, how could she in her right mind have the idea?

“You, Eight, Delthea, you’ve all been through there! Talked about how tough it was, what about me? Sure I took on that stupid Octavio, but you three are clearly so much better at being agents than I am. I wanna get better! Out of eight, I can’t be the worst, we’re the oldest of our little group!” Four was very animated when she started talking, but started to curl inwards. Had Four crossed a line? It didn’t feel like it. And she did have some point. Though Seven was apprehensive.

But then she got an idea. 

“... When do you want to leave?” Seven muttered.

“Really?! You’re gonna take me?!” the inkling sputtered to life, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Four hopped around in front of her, “Is tomorrow good?”

“Tomorrow? Er,” She looked out the window before acquiescing, “alright? It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“Yes! Thank you Sevs, thank you!” Four nearly jumped into her arms-

“Wait wait- the drink!”

**Author's Note:**

> With Splatoon 3 coming out sometime this year I thought I'd try to rewrite these old drafts I had collecting dust since I'm depressed and college is a pain.  
> The title is due for change, I dunno to what tho.


End file.
